


TROJAN

by anabsoluteunit



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: BUCKLE UP this is the longest thing ive ever written, Connor is a Mess (Detroit: Become Human), Good Parent Hank Anderson, Screenplay/Script Format, THEYRE ALL the loml okay!!!, actually not lowkey i fucking love mr robot, hank is a dad but also a bad influence and it shows!, kamski is... kamski, markus is also the love of my life, mr robot vibes lowkey, north is the love of my life, this is literally just mr robot x dbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anabsoluteunit/pseuds/anabsoluteunit
Summary: jericho v cyberlife. connor receives a surprise message. sh*t hits the fan. hank isn't the best influence (wbk).
Kudos: 7





	TROJAN

OPEN ON DARKNESS.

PROSECUTOR

RK800, Mark-51. You are the most advanced android model Cyberlife has developed to date. Is that correct?

Connor’s reply is quiet, almost timid.

CONNOR

That’s correct.

PROSECUTOR

And you were released as an RK800 prototype with the guise of serving as an aid to the investigation of rogue androids, correct?

CONNOR

That’s correct.

INT. COURTROOM

We meet CONNOR-- the aforementioned RK800 prototype android-- in the seat of the witness, posture poised, expression tense. He’s in a new-looking grey suit and white dress shirt, black-striped tie with a black-silver clip, the blazer he’s donned just slightly too large for his frame. His hair is changed to a charcoal-black color, and his eyes are near-black-- this alone changes his appearance drastically. Everything he’s donned today has been calculated and pre-planned to the T.

The LED circle that remains embedded on his left temple spins a steady yellow-- this is the only dead giveaway of his distress, sans the coin he’s quietly flipping around in his fidgeting hands.

PROSECUTOR

what were you _made to be,_ mark-51?

CONNOR

... I was made to be many things--

PROSECUTOR

What was your assigned role upon your involvement in the DPD?

CONNOR

Hostage negotiator and detective.

PROSECUTOR

What was your designation? Your superobjective?

CONNOR

My given designation was to neutralize any active threats to my superior--

PROSECUTOR

And who was your designated superior?

beat. His LED flashes red. He seems _scared_ to answer that, though his fear is muted by the somewhat cool ruse he’s kept up throughout the cross-examination-- he’s not scared at himself, per say, but rather at who he’s accusing through his answer.

CONNOR

... Cyberlife.

CUT TO:

EXT. COURTHOUSE

Connor, NORTH and MARKUS exit the courthouse flocked by human and android bodyguards alike. There are reporters and civilians crowding the steps and the surrounding area as they attempt to make their way through to their exit.

REPORTER

Markus? Markus, a quick word with you--

REPORTER 1

Five-One, why would you hunt one of your own--?

REPORTER 2

Do you have any recollection of your time in the headquarters--

REPORTER 3

What’s Elijah Kamski’s involvement in any of this? Any word on his stance--?

INT. LIMO

Connor, Markus and North are all hurried inside the car by their security, doors shutting and leaving the three of them adjusting into their seats. Connor immediately lets his hair and eyes restore to their default as they speak-- brown hair, brown eyes, exceedingly ordinary. He undoes his tie as well, seeming a bit anxious with it on.

 **_if_ ** _restore (_ **_appearance_ ** _[default])_

 **_preset_ ** _[_ **_opt1:_ ** _brown__ **_opt2:_ ** _brown__ **_hair:_ ** _l_brown]_

**_success!_ **

MARKUS

_(Looking out tinted window; as they drive away)_

They seemed happy to see us.

_(To Connor)_

Liked the new look, Connor.

NORTH

Yeah, really giving me that full emo identity crisis--

CONNOR

Trust me, it’s nothing permanent.

They pass a group of picketers, signs somehow managing to take a jab at Connor, North, _and_ Markus, along with the revolution as a whole. They refer to Connor, among other things, most prominently as “5-1”, never using his real name. It catches their eye-- through the tinted windows, though, nobody can see North flipping them off.

NORTH

_(Reading one of the signs)_

“Five-one, the messiah and the prostitute”--

_(To Connor)_

Five-one? They’re getting real creative now.

CONNOR

_(Slightly-imitating North’s tone)_

Yeah, don’t see why ‘traitor’ wasn’t an option--

NORTH

Come on, it’s _endearing._

CONNOR

Really, though, it was my choice more than anything-- I don’t know if I want them knowing my name, to be honest.

Beat.

MARKUS

In any case-- good job today, both of you.

CONNOR

 _And_ you.

MARKUS

Right.

NORTH

Yeah. Those “crocodile tears” really got us through, though, Con.

CONNOR

I _believe_ the defense called it an ‘advanced adaptive interrogation technique--‘

NORTH

We get it, Robocop, you’re good at your job.

MARKUS

_(Half-heartedly)_

Alright, alright.

_(Genuinely)_

It’s a very important thing we’re doing here. If we can get Cyberlifefor good, there’s no telling the impact this will have. For _everyone_.

Beat.

NORTH

Are we gonna ignore the big elephant in the room, or...

MARKUS

No. No, of course not.

(beat)

Connor--

CONNOR

We don’t need to--

MARKUS

Connor, I know their particular _fixation_ on the RK line can be rather... _unnerving._ For you, for me, for all of us-- and I want to know how we can support you until this can all be resolved.

CONNOR

I really don’t need any assistance, but thank you.

beat.

MARKUS

Whatever you say. Just know we’re here.

Connor nods. The silence is a held, comfortable thing until the quiet chatter of a news station makes itself known on the little projected TV screen in the corner of the limousine interior.

MARKUS (CONT’D)

Turn the volume up a little, I want to hear what they have to say.

Connor’s expression shows disagreement with Markus’ sentiment, but he stops himself from interjecting as we hear the chatter of news anchors and reporters covering the trial. While Markus grows focused on the screen, North turns to Connor somewhat discreetly, fixing her gaze on his.

NORTH

You gonna be okay?

beat. Connor doesn’t look like he knows the answer to that himself, either, but nods after a moment of hesitation.

CONNOR

I’ll be fine.

NORTH

Here to talk if you need anything.

Connor nods, and North accepts that as an answer, opting to absent-mindedly watch the television.

**_SONG: “A CHANGE IS GONNA COME” - GRETA VAN FLEET_ **

The voice of the reporter on the television begins to clarify itself to us, now.

RUTH (V.O.)

I’m Ruth Pearson, bringing you the most up-to-date coverage on the Cyberlife trials.

RON (V.O.)

And surely this’ll be in some poor kid’s history textbook down the line.

RUTH (V.O.)

Sure will, Ron, sure will.

_(Switching gears)_

Over the past year, Cyberlife has slowly shifted in the public’s eye from something to be revered into something to be condemned, their stance on the freedom of androids still rather unclear despite--

CUT TO Connor’s hands. He’s flicking a coin between them-- we hear the small ‘ping!’ each time it’s tossed.

RUTH (CONT’D *V.O.)

\--official statements from their former collaborators and manufacturers, as well as the US government and presidential cabinet--

We hear the stutter of the TV as the channel is changed, Connor catching the coin just as the channel switches over, almost rhythmically--

CUT TO:

**BEGIN MONTAGE:**

1.

REPORTER

Cyberlife’s quarrels are far from over, though, as day four of their most recent trial has proved to be tense, with emotions high on both ends, particularly the prosecutors’--

2.

The somewhat-desolate, fall-stricken streets of downtown Detroit, still recovering from the (albeit-peaceful) revolution’s aftermath-- there’s androids and humans alike walking around in typical clothing, most androids unidentifiable _as_ such besides the occasional LED or identical make in model/type.

3.

REPORTER 2

\-- Cyberlife’s confidentiality concerning their prototype ‘RK’ line of models has left many concerned of their true intentions regarding the freedom and autonomy of their creations, especially given the figureheads of the revolution itself primarily consisting of RK units. It makes you wonder--

4.

And, alas, an android civilian being held up by a group of human teenagers, one of them socking him in the nose and revealing blue blood when he reaches to wipe it.

5.

REPORTER 3

\-- A particular point of interest in this particular legal embattlement has been their barring of the few active prototypes from accessing their _own_ files, logs, and previous code, which has been accused as an attempt to hide information that is potentially volatile enough to shutter the company for good--

6.

We pass a Cyberlife store, now-shuttered and repurposed as a haven for injured/damaged androids with Jericho’s logo and presence at the helm.

RUTH (V.O.)

I mean, just-- put yourself in the guy’s shoes, Jeb. You can’t remember the first three-fourths of your life, and now your doctor’s barring every. single. record acknowledging your existence from that period of time-- hell, _I’d_ be suspicious too--

JEB (V.O.)

Well, if that’s the case, he could very well be dangerous--

We see Connor’s hands folded in his lap, him fidgeting with a coin between them as he bounces his leg, visibly anxious. His face is muted concern, for the most part, but in no way does he really look _threatening._

RUTH (V.O.)

I wouldn’t assume--

JEB (V.O.)

Ruth, he was made for the police, for god’s sake.

His gaze snaps to the television upon hearing the reporter say that, realizing they’re definitely talking about _him_.

7.

We see the two we’ve been hearing talk for all this time, finally-- RUTH, RON, and JEB sit at a table a-la “the Talk” or “the Morning Show”, although they seem a bit closer in type to that of Anderson Cooper than Megyn Kelly.

RON (CONT’D)

It just makes you wonder-- with a corporation as big as Cyberlife, with the transparency they’ve been trying to push to the public eye-- what in the world is Cyberlife keeping so close-guarded?

_(Beat)_

_What_ do they have to hide?

**END MONTAGE.** ****


End file.
